Accident
by funngurl
Summary: Basically, Kyo is hit by a car and hospitalized for damage to his lungs. It only gets worse over time. He finally confesses his love for Tohru, but does she love him? Even if she did could their love be strong enough to conquer death itself? Kyoru fluff!
1. The Accident

**Hello my friends! It's Funngurl (obviously), back for a Tohru x Kyo fic!! YAY!! Okay, this takes place AFTER the series, so I hope u like it!! R&R!! NO FLAMES PLEASE & THANK YOU!! **

Chapter 1- The Accident 

"Ow! Stupid ice!" cried Yuki, as he fell onto the snow, and ice covered cement. It was a thick, cold, blizzard, and there was black ice EVERYWHERE. Yuki and Kyo were walking home together, since Tohru went to work right after school. As Yuki tried to stand up, he winced with pain and fell again.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kyo sarcastically.

"I-I can't get up, I think I sprained my ankle," said Yuki as he struggled to stand, but again failed.

Kyo sighed and slung Yuki's arm around his neck helping him to his feet. "I don't know why I should help you, but either way, you owe me one," he said calmly.

"Yeah, thanks," said Yuki, somewhat surprised.

"Whatever just don't tell anyone I helped you, Kuso Nezumi," said Kyo in his usual annoyed tone.

"Uh could you also pick up Tohru from work? I don't wanna make her walk alone in this blizzard," Yuki added.

"Fine," Kyo growled, getting even more annoyed than usual. Truthfully, he didn't mind picking up Tohru, infact, he wanted to, but he wouldn't let Yuki know that. Although they weren't enemies any more, they still argued, like cousins do. They also, still used the zodiac nicknames (Kuso Nezumi, Baka Neko) that they'd grown accustomed to; it was like a habit.

Kyo walked back out into the blizzard, to go pick up Tohru. He walked through the snow that was thick as glass. He could barely see the sidewalk ahead of him. The only reason he could see the sidewalk at all, was because of the streetlights. The roads and cars were nearly invisible, but Kyo could sense, and hear the cars so that didn't bother him. (A/N: He still has cat instincts, hearing, and reflexes)

When he reached the building that Tohru worked in, he went inside to wait for her. About two minutes later she emerged from the staircase. Her face lit up as she saw Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, you came to pick me up? How sweet!" said an ecstatic Tohru, like always, Kyo couldn't help but smile, and slightly blush.

"Yeah, just get your coat on and lets go, before this blizzard really picks up," said Kyo, trying to hide the redness that had planted itself on his face and was spreading fast.

"Okay," Tohru nodded as she did up her coat. "But where's Yuki-kun?" she asked before putting on her hat and mitts.

"He hurt his ankle," Kyo answered simply.

"Is he going to be alright!?" asked Tohru, worry clear in her voice and eyes.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, I just came instead of him 'cause it's dangerous to walk alone in a storm like this," Kyo explained, his blush slightly fading, but still noticeable.

"Thank you so much!" cried Tohru, her worry replaced with gratitude. "Okay, I'm ready, so let's go!" she said cheerfully, as usual.

Kyo smiled again, and the two headed out the door, both smiling. The snow was still thicker than ever. They were able to see the sidewalk easily. The problem occurred when they crossed the street. Kyo sensed something coming, coming fast. A minivan was spinning out of control, on a giant patch of ice and headed straight for Tohru. All he could think was _'No, I'm not gonna let it happen again.' _Just then, Tohrushe saw the blinding headlights as she was pushed out of the way by someone.

The next sound she heard was one that she'd never forget, a sickening crunch of metal against flesh, and a familiar pain filled, blood-curdled scream, and a thud as a body hit the streetlight and finally the ground.

Tohru sat there, wide eyed and horrified as she saw the orange haired boy sprawled out under the streetlight in a small puddle of crimson blood, limbs bent in odd angles. She broke out of her trance, and ran over to Kyo. If the Sohmas were still cursed, he would've turned into a cat just then. "KYO!! KYO!!" cried Tohru desperate for a response.

A fairly heavy woman climbed out of the van holding a cell phone. "Oh my gosh!! Are you two all right!? I lost control and-"

"I'm fine but call an ambulance for Kyo!!" cried a devastated Tohru, cutting off the older woman. She nodded, flipped open her cell phone, and dialed the number.

"K-Kyo, I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry, just p-please, please be okay," whispered Tohru tears streaming down her rosy cheeks as she felt his wrist for a pulse. When she found none, she checked his neck and found a faint beat. "OH THANK GOD!!" she cried sobbing. She held his body close to hers for warmth, as she whispered 'I'm sorry' between her sorrowful sobs. She felt so helpless, since she couldn't help him, in any other way. She began to feel dizzy and lightheaded as her vision began to blur. Then she heard sirens in the distance before the world went black…

By: Funngurl 

**Okay, when I get 5 reviews, I'll update 'kay? So if you want me to continue this fic, press the little purple button at the bottom of the page that says 'GO' and…REVIEW!!!! Thanx a bunch!!**


	2. In the Hospital

OMG!! I got 5 reviews on the second day it was up! GREAT JOB READERS! I guess this means I gotta update already! P.S. Yuki may go a little OOC! Hope u don't mind! Okay, HERE'S CHAPTER 2!! R&R

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open only to see a white room, with a T.V. a video shelf, a bookshelf, two bedside tables with Tiffany lamps, digital clock, and a few chairs. Yuki Sohma, who sat asleep, occupied one chair. Tohru looked at the clock, it's read digits read 1:00pm. She wondered how long she'd been here or why she was here. Then realization hit her as she remembered Kyo. She swung her feet to the other side of the bed, and walked over to Yuki.

She tugged at his sleeve as she said his name, "Yuki? Yuki wake up."

He opened his eyes. "Oh, Honda-san you're awake," he sighed relieved.

"Where's Kyo?" she asked him as tears pooled in her eyes, remembering his state under the streetlight.

"Yuki looked down at the ground as he answered her, "He's in ICU right now" (A/N: ICU stands for Intensive Care Unit)

Tears streamed down her face. "H-h-how l-long have I b-b-been here?" she asked between sobs.

"Well the whole…incident happened at about 5:30pm…and it's 1:00pm now, so it's been about…19 and a half hours," he answered. "The doctors said you passed out from shock, and stress"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry if I worried you Yuki-kun," said Tohru bowing, sobs having stopped but tears still running down her cheeks. Yuki just smiled at the kind girl standing before him.

**The Next Day**

Kyo finally got out of ICU, and Tohru was the first to visit. She sat beside the hospital bed; hold a very injured Kyo's hand. He was unconscious; he had been since he got in. Tohru had silent tears stream down her cheeks constantly.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun…s-so sorry…th-this i-i-is all my f-f-fault!! I should've p-paid more attention to the r-r-road," she began as she desperately tried to hold back her endless flow of sobs. "If I had j-ju-just paid a-a-attention, you wouldn't be here!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! IT'LL BE MY FAULT IF YOU…IF YOU...D-D-D-!!!!!" She cried cut off by her violent, loud sobs. She covered her face with her hands, eyes shut tightly.

She thought that she'd never stop crying. That is until she felt a hand on her back. Hers sobs stopped immediately, as she jumped. She opened her puffy, red eyes only to see Kyo, eyes open, with a weak smile. His arm was outstretched, and a comforting hand was placed on her back.

"Oh! Kyo-kun!! A-are you all right!?!? Oh, I was so worried!! I'm sorry!! It's all my fault!! I'm so sor-" she was stopped when Kyo placed a finger over her lips, and used his thumb to wipe away her tears,

"I heard what you said…before," began Kyo in a weak and raspy voice. "Don't blame yourself…never blame yourself…for things like this. They're called accidents, because they happen by _**accident**_," explained Kyo, stressing the word accident. Suddenly Kyo went into a fit of coughing, so bad, that blood came out of his mouth.

"AH! KYO-KUN!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?!? AH WHAT A STUPID QUESTION!! OF COARSE YOUR NOT!! UH… WHAT DO I DO!?!?!" she cried frantically. She saw a buzzer, to contact a nurse. She pressed the button, over and over, until a nurse came running into the room.

With just one look at Kyo, she didn't even need to ask what was wrong. She put a white towel on the sheets, sat him up, and rubbed his back, as her spit the blood onto the towel. The coughing gradually became less and less, until it finally stopped, and Kyo was out cold from exhaustion.

"W-What's wrong with him?" Tohru asked, finally able to hold back tears, yet still scared stiff.

"Well, most of the car's impact hit his lungs, and when he flew into that streetlight, his back slammed against it, which may have bruised his lungs, if he gets to worked up, or does anything strainful, it could be fatal. Right now, he's just weak, but he has to take it easy," she explained.

"O-okay, I'll try to help, the best I can," said a determined Tohru.

"Well your off to a good start," said the nurse.

"What…do you mean?" asked Tohru.

"Well, you were able to think of the buzzer even in your state of panic weren't you? That was smart thinking Miss…"

"Honda, my name is Tohru Honda," explained Tohru

"Ah, well keep up the good work Miss Tohru Honda," she said with a smile as she put some medication into a needle and injected it into Kyo's right arm.

"This should help the coughing," she explained as she left the room.

Tohru took Kyo's hand again, just as Yuki walked in.

"So, how is he?" asked Yuki.

"He was awake a minute ago, but the car wreck damaged his lungs, it was so bad he was coughing up blood," explained Tohru, with a worried expression. Yuki took her other hand reassuringly.

When Kyo regained consciousness, he saw Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kagura standing around his bed. "W-when did you all get here?" asked Kyo in a raspy voice.

"OH KYO-KUN!! I THOUGHT I MIGHT NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!" cried Kagura, eyes pooled with tears as she lunged at Kyo-kun pulling him into a surprisingly gentle, yet firm hug, little too firm.

"AH!! TAKE IT EASY KAGURA!! I CAN BARLEY BREATH!!" Kyo yelled, surprised he didn't go into another coughing fit.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I was just…s-so…worried…I…" her voice trailed of as silent tears fell down her delicate cheeks. Kyo sighed, and pulled her in to a small, and short hug.

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm _**FINE**_," said Kyo stressing every syllable.

"Not according to what the lovely nurse, Hinita says, she says you bruised your lungs," explained Shigure, with a hint of prevertedness when he said 'lovely'.

"Pervert," remarked Kyo, "But I guess that would explain the coughing fits, and the difficulty breathing"

"I-I'm glad your feeling better Kyo-kun," said Tohru. Kyo then wondered, was it Tohru who called the nurse. He decided to thank her, when they were alone. It would be less humiliating that way.

**Okay! What did ya think? Did u like it? If so remember that little purple button from last time? CLICK IT AGAIN!! **

**Remember, 5 reviewsa new chapter **

**You've had Ur math lesson for the day! I hope u enjoyed the chapter!! **


	3. I Love You

Oki! It's chapter 3!! SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!! Great job with reviewing!! So, keep up the good work, and I'll keep posting!! ENJOY!! R&R!!

Tohru sat next to the hospital bed, since she decided to "camp out" at the hospital since she **still** blamed herself for the accident. Typical. The two were silent, Kyo figuring out what to say to Tohru, and Tohru was lost in thought and worry.

Finally, Kyo spoke, "Hey, thanks for before." He said nervously. _'Wow, that sounded stupid' _he thought to himself.

"Huh?" asked a confused Tohru. "Oh! You mean calling in the nurse?" she asked, as it clicked in.

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, well thanks," said Kyo shyly as a blush crept on to his cheeks.

"Eh!?!? It was r-really no problem. Heh…w-w-well I-I'm sure anyone w-would've done the same…I mean-" Tohru was once again cut off, but this time by a pair of lips on her own.

She sat there, her eyes wide with shock, but then slowly closed her eyes, and kissed him back. Kyo was the first to pull away due to lack of air from his lung problem. Kyo looked at Tohru, searching for a reaction in her eyes. Suddenly, Tohru burst into tears.

'_Not the reaction I was hoping for' _thought Kyo, hurt burned in his eyes. He sighed to himself as Tohru continued sobbing uncontrollably, occasionally hiccupping.

"Hey, I-I'm really sorry, about…that, I didn't mean to-" this time Kyo was cut off by Tohru.

"K-Kyo, I-I'm not crying because I'm sad, I-I'm crying because I'm hap…py. I- I love you Kyo. I love you so much" she said as she continued sobbing.

Kyo gave Tohru a soft smile, all the pain he had felt just minutes ago, melted away, replaced with happiness and gratitude. He felt gratitude towards her for loving the cat, a monster like him who didn't deserve love.

"Tohru I…I love you too," said Kyo, as he blushed slightly. Then added, "Thank you, thank you for…accepting me."

Tohru then wiped the tears from her face, and gave Kyo a gentle hug. And just as she was pulling away she whispered," Your welcome."

Kyo and Tohru sat there for the rest of the night, just talking, laughing, and joking as they always had. Eventually the two got tired and fell asleep, in a peaceful, worry-free slumber.

**Okay, that was another short one. I promise the next one will be longer. Besides, I have more time to write now that it's summer vacation!! Remember!! If I get 5 GOOD reviews, I'll give you another chapter!! Now when have you had a better offer than that? LOL!! R&R!!**


	4. Confessions and heartbreak

**Hallo!! Funngurl here with chapter 4 for ya! I got 8 reviews in one day! Wow reviewers, I'm impressed. (Sniff sniff) You like me, you really like me! Anyways enjoy the fic!! And remember R&R!! ****NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**** Well I haven't gotten any yet; I'm just stressing it. **

Sun streamed through the window and the drawn back navy blue curtains. Kyo squinted his eyes open at bright light streaming into his room. The view out of his hospital room was perfect for watching dawn and dusk. You could see the whole town, and the rising/setting sun right behind it. It was truly beautiful.

Kyo looked over to the sleeping girl in the chair next to him. She sat sideways, with her knees pulled up to her chest, in almost a fetal position. She looked so cute that way. Suddenly Kyo heard a knock on the door. Tohru's eyes fluttered open and she went to answer it.

It was Kyo's nurse, Nurse Hinita; again She rolled in a trolley with several trays of food, and medications. She handed Kyo a tray, and some pills. She then took out a fairly long needle. Kyo cringed at the sight of it. Nurse Hinita walked up without hesitation, stuck him with a needle, and told him what medications to take and when. She then quickly out of the room to get to the other patients.

Kyo fell backwards on the bed, and sighed in exasperation. "I'm a human** pincushion," **he said stressing pincushion, witch made Tohru giggle. She handed Kyo his breakfast tray. He looked at it and saw a glass of milk, rice, vegetable miso soup, fish, and nimono. He stared at it, and began eating the rice. It definitely wasn't as good as Tohru's cooking, but he'd have to live with it for a few months.

"Uh Kyo-kun," started Tohru as she nervously stared down at her brown shoes, and the white marble floor. "When should we tell the others about…**us**," she finished timidly.

"I dunno, whenever you want to. Although we have to wait until I'm out of the hospital to tell Shigure. I'd rather postpone his torture, until I can breathe properly, without coughing up blood." He said, and then continued, "We **can't **tell Akito. God only knows what he could do to you," he finished looking at Tohru.

"Me? What about you? You're in the hospital already, he could kill you and you couldn't escape," Tohru said worriedly.

"I don't care what he does to me, I'm more concerned about you're safety," started Kyo taking her hand. (A/N: AWWWW!! I had to make him say that!!) "Akito will probably find out on his own somehow, but we still have to try and keep it a secret. We can't tell Hatori yet, 'cause he tells Akito everything first hand," Kyo continued.

"Alright, but can I at least tell Yuki-kun, I think he ought to know," said Tohru with her innocent eyes, and cheerful smile that was so bright it could overpower the sun (In Kyo's opinion anyway) Kyo tried to suppress a smile, but failed miserably.

'_Great, the kuso nezumi will be the first to know' _thought Kyo.

"Yeah, I guess you can tell him," said a slightly agitated Kyo. He tried to hide it the best he could.

"Ah! Thank you so much Kyo-kun" said Tohru bowing. Any agitation he had felt then had left and he failed in suppressing a smile once again. It was true that Tohru could always bring out the best of him, not that he minded.

Later that same day 

Everyone was visiting Kyo (and by everyone, I mean Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Hatori, and Kagura), when Tohru asked Yuki to come into the hall to talk **privately. **For a brief moment she looked at Kyo, he smiled and nodded. Everyone was wondering what they meant, especially Yuki.

The two went into the hall; there was silence for a few minutes until finally Tohru spoke. "Uh, Yuki-kun, could…I tell u something?" she asked, smiling nervously.

"Of coarse Honda-san, anything," he said smiling. Secretly, Yuki Sohma loved Tohru Honda. He loved her cheerful attitude, her bright smile, her love and concern for others, her fair skin, her beautiful brown hair, Her cute expression, her air headedness (A/N: Air headedness? Is that even a word?) And he loved her in general. He just hoped she'd return his feelings.

"Yuki-kun, I-I love…" she trailed off. Yuki waited in anticipation. He prayed to hear what he wanted to hear. Tohru continued, "I love…Kyo-kun, and he loves me in return. "

When Yuki heard that name, his hopes, prayers, and heart were instantly crushed. But he put on a fake smile. The least he could do was **pretend **to be happy for her.

"Th-that's great Honda-san! I'm glad you're happy!" he said cheerfully, or so it seemed.

"And you're okay with it?" Tohru asked meekly.

"Of coarse," responded Yuki, leaving the smile plastered on his face.

"But Yuki-kun, you mustn't tell anyone. Kyo and I are keeping it a secret until he gets out of the hospital. We're going to tell the family together. We just, can't have Akito finding out or…he might hurt Kyo while he's still weak!" she cried louder than expected. Yuki saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Honda-san, I won't tell anyone. I don't want Akito to hurt you, or the baka neko," said Yuki quietly.

"Yuki-kun? You're concerned about Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru surprised.

"Uh…no, but it wouldn't be fair to kill Kyo when he's not well, and Akito doesn't play fair, I know from experience," stated Yuki, covering up his concern for the neko.

"Thank you Yuki-kun, thank you so much," said Tohru gratefully, pulling him into a hug which he warmly accepted.

After that the two went back into Kyo's room. Tohru smiling from relief, and Yuki smiling to convince everyone everything was fine, while deep inside he was dying.

After everyone (except Tohru) left 

"So I'm guessing you told the kuso nezumi about us?" Kyo asked more than stated.

"Yes, he actually took it quite well," she said smiling, and he smiled back at her.

Suddenly Kyo went into a fit of coughing, and started hacking up blood…again. Tohru felt like panicking, but knew what to do and stayed calm. She repeatedly pressed the red nurse-paging button until Nurse Hinita once again ran into the room, to help Kyo until he stopped coughing.

Back at Shigure's house with Yuki 

Yuki felt depressed and worthless again. He lost the love of his life to that…that…BAKA NEKO! He couldn't believe it, but he didn't want to. But he also asked himself, _'How could I ever think a girl like her, might fall in love with a guy like me.' _He couldn't bring himself to cry. So he just sat there, thinking, aching, and dying.

**Okay readers, you know the drill. 5 reviews, a new chapter. Just remember that little purple button and review!! **


	5. Gone too Far

Me's back with another exciting chapter!! Okay, in this chapter I'm warning u ahead of time that Yuki's going TOTALLY OC!!!!! But it's just 4 this chapter, to make the plot of the chapter. Besides, it might bring the two cousins a little closer. And by closer I mean FAMILY-WISE, SO DON'T GET ANY SICK IDEAS!!!!! SO R&R!! NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!

Kyo was beginning to wonder about Yuki. He hadn't visited since Tohru told him about their secret relationship. Tohru was at home sleeping, because Kyo made her go home for the first time that week. That's right, it had already been a whole week since the car wreck.

Still Kyo was curious, as cats naturally are. It's not like he actually CARED about the kuso nezumi. It was just unusual, because even though they weren't the best of friends, Yuki had still usually visited with Shigure, and Shigure said Yuki was moping in his room about something. Maybe he didn't take the relationship as well as well as they thought.

Later on, Kyo got a phone call, Nurse Hinita handed him the phone, saying a young girl was calling for him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Um, Kyo-kun?" came Tohru's timid voice. "Is Yuki-kun there?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Uh, no why?" asked Kyo as Tohru broke out in sobs. "Tohru what's wrong?" asked Kyo worriedly.

"I-ICAME HERE LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO, AND YUKI IS GONE, BUT HE SHOULDN'T BE, I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS, HE WAS HERE WHEN I GOT HERE BUT I-" once again Tohru was cut off by Kyo.

"Tohru!! Calm down and breathe. Now tell me calmly what happened,"

"W-well, I got home, and Yuki was in his bedroom. He looked sad, so I asked him what was wrong, but he smiled and told me he was fine, so I went to bed, and when I woke up he was g-g-gone!!" she wailed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. The kuso nezumi probably just went out to get something." Kyo explained simply.

"I-I thought so to, so I waited, and waited and so far I've been waiting for five hours, and Yuki-kun has never been out that long, I even checked the student counsel schedule on the fridge, and he doesn't have to be there until next Tuesday! I don't know where he is, but I don't want to leave in cast he comes back. Oh Kyo-kun, what should I do?" she asked helplessly.

Kyo sighed. "Nothing, just stay there and wait and see if Yuki comes back. I'm sure he won't be too much longer at whatever he's doing," Kyo explained calmly.

"O-okay, th-thank you Kyo-kun, I'll tell you when he comes back," she said, her voice still shaky from crying.

"No problem, bye," he finished, and hung up. He knew just where to find Yuki.

--Meanwhile--

Yuki sat in his garden moping. He had decided **hours** ago to end it here and now. And he had tried fifteen times (A/N: he counted) but chickened out every time. He had the knife to his main vein at one point, but just couldn't bring himself to apply pressure the knife. This was such a peaceful place, it was where he'd wanted to be when he died, but he didn't know it would be so soon. He wanted his misery to end. The girl he lived for loved someone else, and he was in pieces. It felt like Tohru, the innocent girl who couldn't hurt a fly (A/N: which is probably true!) had single handedly ripped his heart out, tore it into shreds, and left him there bleeding. There was no one there anymore, dying inside, too weak to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart, and all alone.

It was actually a really beautiful day, with a beautiful sun, and not a cloud in sight. "_In movies, when people die it's usually raining" _thought Yuki. He once again brought the knife to his wrist. He squeezed eyes shut, as his hand shook nervously, but before he could do anything, he dropped the knife. _"This is the sixteenth failed attempt. I really am pathetic" _he thought gloomily. He looked out over his beautiful garden, the leeks were ready to harvest, he smiled as he thought of shoving leeks down Kyo's throat. He'd never get to do that again. Then his eyes wander over the plump, juicy, and beautiful strawberries. They were all perfectly ripe and looked delicious. Just then Tohru's voice entered his thoughts. _"I love strawberries" _he remembered when she said that. He'd taken extra special care of his strawberries **just** for her.

He knew he had to do it, now or never! He had to end the pain, the flashbacks, and all visions of her. In order to do that, he'd have to end his own life. (A/N: Wow! He really is depressed!) He had the knife to his wrist and just as he added the smallest amount of pressure (A/N: not enough to draw blood though) he heard an obvious voice.

"Kuso nezumi," said Kyo. Yuki dropped the knife again, to see Kyo, leaning against a sturdy tree, panting for breath. He'd obviously run all the way there. "You, baka," Kyo spat smirking.

"Why are you here?" asked Yuki, in a dangerous tone.

"I knew you'd be here," said Kyo. "I never thought you were **this** stupid though, and you call me a baka?" he said mockingly, covering up his concern.

"Why are you here?" Yuki repeated, his voice dripped with venom, as did his eyes.

"Tohru was worried about you," said Kyo bluntly.

"So why'd **you** come to find me?" asked Yuki. "Do you want a fight?" he asked. "I don't care what condition your in, if you want a fight, you'll get a fight!" he cried, obviously not himself.

"No, for once I don't wanna fight you," he said, taking a step closer to Yuki. "I just want you to listen," he finished. Yuki stared wide-eyed as Kyo drew ever closer. Finally when Kyo was close enough, he snatched the knife from Yuki, and through it into a nearby bush. Yuki glared at Kyo, as he just smirked. Yuki made a move as to go get it, but Kyo just sighed, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Just listen to me!" said Kyo angrily.

Yuki looked away, as tears filled his eyes, tears he refused to show the cat. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" asked Yuki weakly.

"Because I'm trying to prevent you from making a huge mistake," said Kyo obviously annoyed. "Why do you want to kill yourself anyway?"

"Why do you care?" asked Yuki bitterly

"Because your my cousin, and we're family no matter how stubborn you are, we're supposed to help each other through hard times," said Kyo angrily, somewhat surprised at himself. "Now, just tell me why you want to kill yourself," Kyo commanded a little more calmly this time.

"Because you stole the only person I lived for! I had no one but her, and you took the only one who meant something to me! It's your fault it's come to this!" screamed Yuki.

Kyo slapped his forehead. "And Tohru said you were taking it well," mumbled Kyo. But honestly, it sort of hurt, hearing Yuki tell him it was **his** fault. He remembered telling Yuki everything was his fault. Of coarse, it had never been anything as serious as a suicide attempt, but he knew Yuki must have felt horrible, for being told that he ruined his cousins life, when personally, he didn't do anything. Yuki was born the year of the rat, he didn't choose which zodiac he would take form of, he was just born the rat, as Kyo was born the cat. Neither of them chose what to be. That didn't matter anymore, the curse was broken, and Kyo held nothing against Yuki. Although now would be a good time to tell him since no one else could see them. (A/N: See? Kyo isn't so mean after all!)

"Okay look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I said everything that ever happened to me was your fault. You didn't do anything, I guess I was just always told that you're the rat who ruined my life, and tricked the cat. It's not your fault. But seriously, don't kill yourself over one girl! The curse is broken, you can be a normal guy, and you have a whole fan club of girls who are in love with you. You can date one of them or anyone you want. You just gotta let go and move on, don't try to end your life because Tohru doesn't love you that way," stated Kyo.

"B-but why does she love you?" Yuki asked, still not letting the tears escape fro his eyes, but Kyo could tell anyway. You can't blame someone for crying after they tried to kill themselves, talking about it can be tough.

"Honestly, I ask myself the same question every day," he said with a slight smile. Yuki rubbed at his eyes and Kyo released Yuki's shoulders.

"Wow, I never knew **you** could give advice," said Yuki with a small smile.

"Whatever," Kyo spat bitterly.

"Kyo, thank you," said Yuki timidly.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it kuso nezumi," said Kyo gently; trying not to show the small smile he was trying to suppress.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Kyo went into another fit of coughing, and spitting up blood. The last thing he saw was Yuki's worried expression, and the world went black.

**Well, that's chapter 5! YAY OCNESS!! Yeah, the two were a bit OC, but if they weren't this chapter wouldn't have much of a plot. But if I left you thinking **_**"OMG!! What's gonna happen to Kyo?!" **_**(Which I probably did) and you want to find out, press the little purple review button and TELL MEEEEEEE!!!!! Oh, and tell me how this chapter was while your at it! Remember, 5 reviews, new chapter! M'kay, R&R!! **


	6. Fighting A Losing Battle

Nice job reviewers!! Yup, Funngurl's here for another chapter! Chapter 6 is finally here!! If I left you on a cliffhanger, you'll now find out what happens so, R&R!! NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!

Yuki sighed, and heaved the unconscious Kyo onto his back, if he didn't get him back to the hospital, who knows what'll happen. "Baka neko, you shouldn't have left the hospital," muttered Yuki, as he ran to the hospital, as fast as he could.

When he arrived, he brought Kyo into his room, where a very flustered Nurse Hinita was fussing around looking for him. "Uh, if you're looking for Kyo, he's right here," said Yuki as she spun around.

"What happened?" she demanded as Yuki laid the cat on the bed.

"He came to find me, I'm his cousin, Yuki Sohma, but he went into a coughing fit, so I brought him back," Yuki said simply.

"Oh, well this is bad!" said Nurse Hinita worriedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuki nervously.

"He shouldn't even be out of bed! His lungs are still so weak, that even walking can wear him out, he'll run out of breath quickly, and running is dangerous in his condition! Sohma-kun, was Kyo running?"

Just then Yuki remembered:

Flashback 

"_Kuso nezumi," said Kyo. Yuki dropped the knife again, to see Kyo, leaning against a sturdy tree, panting for breath. He'd obviously run all the way there. "You, baka," Kyo spat smirking._

End of flashback 

"Yeah, he ran really far," said a guilty Yuki, feeling somewhat responsible.

"I was afraid of this," said Nurse Hinita worriedly, as she shook her head.

"Afraid of what?" asked Yuki.

"Your cousin had overworked his lungs running, and because of that, he's now in a coma," she said bowing her head in sympathy.

"A…coma?" asked Yuki wide-eyed, not able to believe what the nurse just told him.

"I'm afraid so," she said sadly. "And if he doesn't wake up within a week…" she trailed off. "If he doesn't wake up within the next week, his lungs will stop functioning and…it's over, he'll die," she said quietly, as Yuki sat there, wide-eyed in shock.

"C-can I please use the phone?" asked Yuki, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Of coarse," she said sympathetically.

Meanwhile 

The phone rang, as Tohru answered it hurriedly, hoping it would be Yuki. To her luck it was.

"Yuki-kun! I was so worried! Where are you?" she asked as tears pooled her eyes.

"I'm at the hospital Honda-san, with Kyo. I have bad news," he said sadly.'

"What? What's wrong?" she asked horrified, afraid to find out.

"I don't wanna say over the phone, just come to the hospital," said Yuki drearily.

"O-okay, I'm on my way!" said Tohru as she hung up the phone, and picked it up to call a taxi.

At the hospital 

"Yuki-kun!" she cried running up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Yuki-kun, I was so worried," said Tohru, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry Honda-san," said Yuki, as they headed in to Kyo's room. "Honda-san, when I was gone, Kyo came to find me, he snuck out of the hospital, and I fell asleep in my secret base. He woke me up and told me you were worried about me, but went into a coughing fit because…he ran all the way there," said Yuki slowly. He knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell her he had tried to commit suicide.

"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun will be okay…won't he?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"Honda-san, honestly…I don't know," said Yuki looking away. "He overworked his lungs while running, and went into a coma. If he doesn't wake up within a week…his lungs will stop working and…he'll die," said Yuki sadly.

"N-no…no…" said Tohru quietly as tears gathered in her eyes. "K-Kyo-kun…KYO-KUN!" she cried running over to the bed in hysterical tears. Yuki came right after her, and pulled her into a strong hug. For the first few seconds she struggled to break free, but soon, dissolved into loud and consistent sobs. Yuki just held her there, as one lone tear slipped down his own cheek.

He held her there until she had finally cried herself to sleep. He saw that Kyo's nurse had brought a spare couch in for her, since lately she had been staying the night. He laid her down on the couch, as he brushed the bangs from her eyes, and ran his hand down her tearstained cheek. Then he sat down in a chair beside the couch.

The last thing he muttered before sleep overtook him was, "I'm sorry"

About two hours later, Tohru woke up, only to see Kyo in the same position as before, but Yuki wasn't there. It was then she saw a note on the chair beside the couch. It read:

_Dear Honda-san,_

_I've just gone to the restaurant for dinner; I'll be back soon_

_Yuki Sohma_

She placed the note back on the chair and took a seat beside Kyo's bed. She took his tan hand in her own, and noted on how cold it was compared to his usually warm touch.

"Kyo-kun, please come back. This isn't even you anymore, it's not the kind-hearted redhead I know and love. It's like your not even here anymore. You have to wake up Kyo-kun; if you don't within a week…you'll…" she broke in to hysterical tears, unable to finish her sentence. All she could force out was, "P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" She repeated it over and over as she cried into his cold hand, that was engulfed in her small but warm hands.

Suddenly, Tohru stopped sobbing when she felt a small squeeze. She thought it was just her imagination until she felt it again. It was Kyo! "K-Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun are you awake?" she asked hopefully. He didn't respond or make any further movement. Her heart fell, but she felt a tiny twinge of hope that he just might pull through. He must've still heard her, even in the state he was in.

"I love you Kyo-kun, I love you so much. Please come back," she said honestly and hopefully. "Please," she pleaded. Just then Yuki walked in, this time, accompanied by Shigure, Hatori, and his own brother, Ayame.

They all sat there that night quietly, with only a few comments from Shigure and Ayame. Tohru with silent tears streaming down her face. All she could think was _"Mom, please save Kyo-kun…please…"_

After everyone left, Tohru decided to stay the night again. She pushed the small, light couch next to Kyo's bed. She lay down, and as she did, she took his hand. "Goodnight Kyo-kun," she said gently, as she leaned over, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Then finally, holding Kyo's hand, she fell asleep.

The next day, Yuki, Shigure, even Momiji were worried about Tohru. She wouldn't leave the room, not even to eat. They tried to get her food, but she wouldn't eat. They couldn't bring any food in the room, because in Kyo's condition, the room had to remain sterilized.

"Honda-san, you have to eat something," said Yuki gently. "If you don't you'll starve," he finished.

"I'm not leaving Kyo-kun," she said softly, with a shaky voice.

"Honda-san, what your doing isn't healthy. If you don't eat you'll get really sick," said Yuki worriedly.

"I'm not leaving Kyo," she repeated gently. "Thank you for worrying about me Yuki-kun," she said gently, offering him a small smile.

"Promise me you'll eat at least one meal a day okay?" pleaded Yuki.

"Alright," she said as she got up, let go of Kyo's hand, and went to get some food from the restaurant on the main floor.

Yuki went with her, and Shigure stayed in the room with Kyo. He sighed, and said to Kyo's sleeping form, "You know, your really worrying Tohru-kun." And then added, "Your worrying the whole family."

**Soooooo, what'd ya think? You've been doing great reviewers! Keep up the good work! Poor Kyo-kun! TT Will I kill him? Should I kill him? Review and tell me! (P.S. I'm a sucker for happy endings) So, remember that little purple button we've been talking about, the one I've been ANNOYING you about? Click it and REVIEW!! **


	7. How it All Ends

**Hey all you readers! Funngurl is back in action! Sorry it took me so long to write this, but I've been SOOOOOO busy! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! (Flames will result in discontinuation, if that's even a word) And just so you know, the song in this fic, I wrote it!! I made it up, it's not a real song, but you can make up your own tune for it! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY SONG UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE IT!! Thank You All! **

It was a Friday afternoon, as the sun from that morning, hid behind the grey clouds that conquered the sky, a very worried young brunette girl sat beside a hospital bed, hearing the very familiar _blip, blip, blip _of the machine that proved that her loved one was still alive. It was his last day, if he didn't wake up by the next morning, they'd pull the plug. He had until noon the next day to open his eyes again. Although Tohru was beginning to doubt his survival, she clung to the last piece of hope she had, refusing to let go of it, refusing to let go of him. She was the only one with Kyo at the moment, since the Sohma family decided to give her some "alone time" with Kyo. The silence in the room was broken, when Tohru began to sing.

When the shadows begin whispering 

_And the darkness closes in_

_I wish upon a shooting star_

_That we can begin again_

_When the dark clouds come rolling in_

_Darkening the day_

_Don't hang your head and give up hope_

'_Cause there's one thing I can say_

_That the sun will come out again_

_No matter what you do_

_Can you believe in me_

_As I believe in you_

_Please don't give up hope now_

_After we've come so far_

_Hold onto your faith_

_My shining star_

_I know all that we've been through_

_The bad times and the good_

_I hold onto my memories_

'_Cause with you, I'm understood_

_I see you being pulled away_

_Until I take your hand_

'_Cause no matter what fate has in store_

_I need you to understand_

_That the sun will come out again_

_No matter what you do_

_Can you believe in me_

_As I believe in you_

_Please don't give up hope now,_

_After we've come so far_

_Hold onto your faith_

_My shining star_

_Please believe my love is true_

_And that better days lie ahead_

_Hold on to you faith and hope_

_And remember what I said_

_That the sun will come out again_

_No matter what you do_

_Can you believe in me_

_As I believe in you_

_Please don't give up hope now_

_After we've come so far_

_Hold onto your faith_

_My shining star _

_Please hold onto your faith_

_My shining star_

She stopped singing, and sat there dumbstruck, She had no idea where those words came from, and they just came out so easily and flowed so brilliantly. She never thought she was capable of writing something that well. 

"Honda-san, that was beautiful," said Yuki, as he walked in smiling. Tohru spun around, as she hadn't noticed Yuki standing in the doorway before.

"Yuki-kun! Um…erm…how…how much of that did you hear?" she asked, turning ten different shades of red.

"I heard the whole thing, I was just coming up to see if you needed comfort," he said softly.

"Oh, thank you Yuki-kun," Tohru said, offering a soft smile. "Yuki-kun, do you think Kyo-kun will wake up soon?" asked Tohru.

"Honestly Honda-san, I don't know. But I hope he does," said Yuki comfortingly. He was having his doubts, but he tried to keep hope for Tohru's sake.

"I know he'll wake up soon. Kyo-kun may not have been able to beat you in a fight, but he's still strong. He can beat this I just know it; I can feel it when I take his hand, the hope, determination, and strength that flows through him. It flows through you too Yuki-kun. No matter how strong you and Kyo get, it's the strength at heart that matters. You and Kyo-kun both posses kindness, and a positive attitude, that's why…I just know he'll beat this. He will…he has to, not just for me, but for everyone," she said with a soft smile filled with hope.

**Guess who's P.O.V. this is readers!**

I opened my eyes slowly, since they were as heavy as rocks. Although, it didn't make a difference, it was just as dark either way. But my cat like eyes quickly adjusted to my surroundings. Oh great, I'm in this damn room again. But wait, how did I get in here. I was at Yuki's garden and then…then…what? I have no idea what happened. All I remember was Yuki wanted to commit suicide, cause he got depressed that Tohru didn't love him. I somehow talked him out of it but…then what? What happened _**after**_ I stopped him?

I was going to wake Tohru who was sleeping on a couch that was now right next to my bed but she looked so peaceful, and so tired, I'd let her sleep. She was gripping at my hand, as if it were her only chance of survival. I checked my wristwatch to see what time it really was, and it read 6:30am. _"6:30? Then why is it so dark?" _I asked myself. My question was soon answered when I looked at a heavy blind that blocked out all light.

I reached over to the blind and pulled it down, which sent it flying up. Daylight flooded the familiar room, as Tohru squinted into the daylight.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. It was WAY too dark in here though," I said, as softly as I could, as not to startle her.

"K-Kyo-kun?" she asked, trying to open her eyes, blinded by the sudden sunlight.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Y-you're awake?" she asked gently, as tears filled up her eyes.

"Um, yeah," I replied slowly, wondering why she was asking. "Usually when people go to sleep, they wake up," I said jokingly.

She flung her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. "I…was…so…worried!" she choked out between loud cries. I rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm her down.

"Tohru, it's alright. Calm down. Why are you crying?" I asked, not sure why she broke into this fit of hysterical sobs.

"K-Kyo-kun, you…you…I…I'm so glad you're back!" she sobbed into my chest, as I hugged her tighter, trying to stop the violent flow of tears.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, not without you right there beside me," I soothed, smiling slightly.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once Tohru finally calmed down, he asked her again what happened. "Y-You were in a coma Kyo-kun. The nurse said that if you didn't wake up by the end of the week they'd…they'd…" her eyes brimmed with tears again "They'd pull the plug," she finished in barley a whisper, as she closed her eyes, letting two silver tears fall down her rosy cheeks tat were already tear streaked.

"I was in a coma?" He asked. Then suddenly, memories came flooding back to him, he remembered someone holding his hand, and someone singing. "Well I'm here now and I'm going to be all right," he said as he pulled Tohru into a quick hug as the two of them sat on the bed.

"Oh my! I should tell Nurse Hinita that you're awake!" said Tohru frantically.

"Do you **have **to, I don't wanna be a pin cushion again," complained Kyo, wincing at the thought, of the nurse that gave him all the needles.

Tohru giggled slightly. "Kyo she has to know, I'm sure you'll be fine," said Tohru as she pressed the red button again, still giggling. Kyo looked up at the white ceiling, and back at the giggling girl, and put on that soft and gentle smile that he only wore around her.

"Okay," he sighed. "But I blame you for my pain," he said, pretending to be angry.

Tohru made herself look like she was deep in thought, then she finally replied, "I can live with that!" She smiled at him jokingly.

"You're evil," he commented, laughing.

"Well, maybe a little," she said quietly.

Just then, Nurse Hinita burst into the room, and saw the Kyo and Tohru sitting there poking fun at each other.

"Kyo-kun, you're awake!" she said happily.

"Um, yeah. Way to point out the obvious," Kyo said sarcastically.

"What can I say, I'm blunt. But be careful of what you say Kyo-kun, I'm a nurse with a needle, and I just might miss a few times," she said, grinning wickedly.

"Tohru, I take it back. You're not evil…_**she **_is," said Kyo, with a frightened expression.

Tohru giggled, as did Nurse Hinita. "What can I say? It's a gift. Now hold still while I give you these needles, because if I really do miss because you're squirming, I won't take the blame," she stated bluntly, still smiling.

1 Month Later 

"Are you ready?" Kyo asked Tohru. He was out of the hospital, and almost fully healed. He still couldn't run though, he also went into an occasional coughing fit, but there was no blood, which made Tohru happy. She looked beautiful, with a long, pink dress, and matching pink ribbons hung neatly in her hair.

"I'm a bit nervous, but I'm ready," she said with a smile. She was about to go on. It was the last year of high school and she decided to sing in the talent show, because she had just the song. She wouldn't let Kyo hear it, because she thought he wouldn't remember it, and she wanted it to be a surprise for him. Yuki had used a computer program to make the melody, and burn it onto a CD and Tohru had the words.

"I'm sure you'll be great," said Kyo smiling. Tohru got up on her tippi toes, and placed a soft but quick kiss on his lips before going onto the stage.

The whole setup was beautiful, a stage, lined with fresh, cherry blossoms that had just awoken from their cold winter slumber. A banner also hung over the stage that read "The Sakura Festival Talent Show" It was held outside under a starry, and cloudless sky. The chairs were set up in rows, and of coarse, Yuki and Kyo were sure to get front row seats.

Soon, everything went dark, as the announcer began to speak. "Okay, up next we have Tohru Honda, singing My Shining Star. This Song is dedicated to Kyo Sohma!" the announcer, Ryo Hibeka said, as he passed Tohru the microphone. _"She's dedicating it ti me?_ Thought Kyo, with a look of amazement.

Almost immediately after he left the stage, a spotlight hit Tohru. She winced, and soon saw Kyo, giving her an encouraging smile, as he nodded. She nodded back smiling.

Suddenly, the soft sound of a guitar made it's way through the speakers, then a quiet drumbeat. Right on cue, she began to sing, her beautiful voice echoing through the speakers.

When the shadows begin whispering 

_And the darkness closes in_

_I wish upon a shooting star_

_That we can begin again_

"This sounds familiar, like I've heard it before but…Tohru wrote this song herself" thought Kyo, as he recalled the melody from…somewhere… 

_When the dark clouds come rolling in_

_Darkening the day_

_Don't hang your head and give up hope_

'Cause there's one thing I can say 

_That the sun will come out again_

_No matter what you do_

_Can you believe in me_

_As I believe in you_

_Please don't give up hope now_

_After we've come so far_

_Hold onto your faith_

_My shining star_

"_Th-this song…it's beautiful." _Thought Kyo. He also loved her optimism, and her nickname, Shining Star.

_I know all that we've been through_

_The bad times and the good_

_I hold onto my memories_

'_Cause with you, I'm understood_

_I see you being pulled away_

_Until I take your hand_

'_Cause no matter what fate has in store_

_I need you to understand_

With those words, it hit him. This was the song Tohru sang in the hospital, while he was still in a coma! He recognized it now!

_That the sun will come out again_

_No matter what you do_

_Can you believe in me_

_As I believe in you_

_Please don't give up hope now,_

_After we've come so far_

_Hold onto your faith_

_My shining star_

Only one thought entered his head at that moment _"She's perfect"_

_Please believe my love is true_

_And that better days lie ahead_

_Hold on to you faith and hope_

_And remember what I said_

_That the sun will come out again_

_No matter what you do_

_Can you believe in me_

_As I believe in you_

_Please don't give up hope now_

_After we've come so far_

_Hold onto your faith_

_My shining star _

_Please hold onto your faith_

_My shining star_

With that, the music stopped, and the audience rose to their feet applauding. Especially Kyo, although he'd never let anyone see, there were actually tears in his eyes. Tohru bowed, and gave Kyo a quick wink and stepped off stage.

Kyo met her around the back where she got off, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you," said Tohru politely, obviously back to herself.

"No thank you," said Kyo hugging her tightly, as she blushed bright crimson.

"So I guess I did well?" she guessed by his reaction.

"You were perfect," he said smiling. She gave him one of her bright smiles. The one Kyo thought could overpower the sun.

" Come with me okay?" Kyo said, as he took her hand, leading her away from the Festival. "Close your eyes," he told her. Obediently, she shut her eyes, and let Kyo lead her away from the festival. She heard the next singer fade away. She admitted it sounded beautiful, and wanted to stay and hear it, but she followed Kyo.

"Okay open your eyes," said Kyo. Tohru did as told, only to gasp at what she saw. Before her was what looked like a poster or painting. She stood before a huge, crystal clear lake, with a beautiful full moon reflecting off the surface.

"Kyo-kun, this is wonderful. It's so beautiful! There's nothing else I could want," said Tohru gratefully, bowing.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kyo pulling out a box and handing it to her. She opened it only to find a gold chain, and a small gold heart, which had the words "_I love you", _carved into it. She opened it up, only to find a picture of Kyo on one side, and of herself on the other.

Tears brimmed in her chocolate brown eyes, as she flung her arms around Kyo's neck. Sobbing out the words thank you over and over again.

She sniffed and finally said, "There's no where I'd rather be, and no one I'd rather be with"

They met in a innocent, and gentle kiss. "I love you Kyo," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied smiling.

_It's true what they say, if love's strong enough, and filled with loyalty, faithfulness, and trust, as opposed to dishonesty, lust, and fraud, one's love can overcome death itself._

_OwariThe End _

Sooooooooo, whatd'ya think!?!?! Did you like it? Hate it? I hope you're ALL pleased with the ending. I got so many reviews saying "DON'T KILL KYO!!" (You know who you are…hehehe… . . ) And I think, _"HOW COULD YOU THINK I'D EVEN CONSIDER KILLING KYO!?!?!?!?!?!?!"_ I'd only kill him if I got too many flames, and I only got one really lame flame! How poetic is that? Lol! Well, tell me what you thought with that liiiiiittle purple I keep reminding you about and…REVIEW!! Thank you all SOO much for reading!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Please watch out for future fics, even though Accident is finally finished, cause I love fluff, and can't keep away from it!! See you all next fic!! 


End file.
